1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular display unit disposed in a forward position of a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of vehicular display unit displays various kinds of vehicle information (travel speed information, various kinds of alarm information, and the like), and the amount of display information is increasing year after year. For meeting the above requirement, a vehicular display unit provided with a plurality of displays has been conventionally proposed (refer to JP 9-196690 A and JP 2008-00120 A). FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional example of this type of vehicular display unit.
In FIG. 1, a conventional vehicular display unit 100 is provided with a main display 101 for displaying the travel speed and the like and an external display 102 which is another display disposed close to the main display 101. The external display 102 is fixed to the main display 101. The external display 102 displays the vehicle information which cannot be displayed only by the main display 101. Herein, it is preferable to provide an operation portion (such as a touch panel method) for implementing display contents change and the like since the operation portion contributes to increase of the amount of display information, improvement of functionality, improvement of usability, and the like.